Misty (game)
Misty (カスミ Kasumi) is the Gym Leader at the Cerulean City Gym, and specializes in -type Pokémon. She gives the Cascade Badge to trainers that defeat her. Misty has also been featured in the Pokémon Anime as a main character in the early seasons (1-5), leading to a strong fanbase for her. Because of her popularity, Misty has been featured in every type of media the franchise has been in. This includes the anime, manga series, toys, music and others. In the anime In the Manga Pokemon Adventures : Main Article: Misty (Adventures) "Electric Tale of Pikachu" Misty has been in several Pokémon manga through the years. She has ranged from being a main character to being one of the minor characters depending on the storyline. She shares some similar experiences with her anime version in "The Electric Tale of Pikachu". Her bike is also destroyed by Pikachu's Thundershock, and she occasionally tags along with Ash in his travels, though it is not as constant as it is in the anime. There are some differences though, including her outfit, and age (12), while she is 10 in the animated series, and the fact that she is not always traveling with Ash. Eventually Ash and Misty battle in the Cerulean City Gym, it is not really a battle though, as the goal is for Ash to retrieve his stolen hat from Misty. Even after this she still follows Ash, in claims that she wants him to pay her back for the bike. It is claimed that Misty has a thing for younger men, Ash, by her sisters after their Gym Battle when Misty is overly harsh with Ash after winning. In Game Misty's first appearance in a game was in the original games as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. She is given the nickname "The Tomboyish Mermaid" and uses -type Pokémon. When defeated she will give the player a Cascade Badge along with TM03 (Water Pulse) Misty makes another appearance in Pokémon Gold and Silver, again as the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Here, she is a little older from other adaptations and appears slightly different as well. From information gained from a variety of games, it is known that Misty is always looking for a way to improve her techniques. When she trains, she goes to the Seafoam Islands for herself, and her Pokémon. Misty also has high hopes for Cerulean's North Cape, which is known as a romantic date spot. She also dreams of traveling when she becomes a better Pokemon Trainer. Misty also appears on Pokémon Channel on a full Japanese Pichu Bros. Disk. It differs from the other Japanese Disk as Misty's (Kasumi's) voice actress is the narrator. Fame Checker Sprites Pokémon In Games Red, Blue and Green Yellow Gold, Silver and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Rematch Pokémon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle 2 In Manga Gallery OlderMisty.png|Misty in FireRed and LeafGreen Videos Trivia * Misty's name is a play on the word mist, since she is a -type trainer. * Misty goes through a dramatic appearance change in the games where in Generations I and III she looked like she did in the anime, but in Generations II and IV she was noticeably aged by two years. * Misty's new appearance looks similar to Katie Kaboom from Animaniacs. * She is the first Female Gym Leader to appear in the Anime. * She treats Ash like a kid like Iris. * Iris appears to be her remake in several ways. * Both Red from the manga and Ash from the anime are always paired with Misty (mostly main characters are paired to Misty but in the manga, she isn't majorly paired with Red.) * Misty was best friends with Dawn. According to Episode 1 of Season 6. You can hear Ash in the background saying it. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Water Pokémon User Category:Pokémon trainers